Easy
by momma2fan
Summary: Bella thought Edward had cheated on her and left him. Edward claimed it was all a misunderstanding. Can one night, a year later, help the truth come out? Watch as they learn it's not always easy to be apart. Rated 'M' for language and future lemons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters..I just wish I did.**

**This is my first try at a OS..I hope you enjoy. I heard this song the other day and a story came to mind. Please be kind...(story to follow lyrics)**

**Easy : Rascal Flatts w/ Natasha Bedingfield**

_We broke up, yeah it's tough, most guys would've been crushed_

_Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong_

_No way, not me hey I'm doin' just fine_

_I'm not afraid of movin' on, it's_

_Chorus:_

_Easy...goin' out on Friday nights_

_Easy...every time I see her out_

_I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does_

_But what she, what she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so_

_Easy_

_Verse 2:_

_The truth is I miss lyin' in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life_

_As far as he knows, it's_

_Chorus:_

_Easy...goin' out on a Friday night_

_Easy...every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does_

_But what he, what he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so_

_Easy_

_Oh it's easy_

_Oh it's easy...goin' out on a Friday night_

_Oh it's easy...every time I see him out_

_I can smile_

_Live it up_

_Forget about the way it was_

_But what she_

_Oh but what he don't know_

_What she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so...easy_

_Looks so easy_

"Bella! It's been a fucking year. Don't you think you've avoided him long enough?" Alice screamed at me. "Now get your ass in the bathroom and get in the shower. I will be waiting out here with your outfit and then I will do your hair and makeup."

I made no comments or complaints and headed for the shower. I set the temperature to as hot as I could stand it. I let the water pulse away the tension in my neck and shoulders. It did nothing for the fear in my chest. Tonight was Alice's engagement party and my ex was going to be there. My ex also happened to be her brother and the best man.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Edward since that fateful night when I walked into the apartment we shared and found him in bed with his high school girlfriend. He _claimed_ that nothing happened, but I know what I saw. Kate had been trying to get back with him for years and I knew that it wasn't innocent. I didn't stick around to hear his explanation. I made sure that he wasn't home when I went to pack up my stuff. I remember crying for months. I had thought that Edward was my future. I saw our children and our life together slip away in that one moment.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. I looked at the bra and panty set that Alice had left out and cringed. _What is she thinking?_ Before I couldn't even question it, I stepped into the blue lace boy shorts and matching strapless bra. I ran a comb through my wet hair and walked out to my bedroom.

"Finally. You know I have to get ready to." Alice complained.

"Give it a rest Ali. You have been bitching at me since you got here." I sat down in the chair in front of her and shut my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry if this is going to be hard for you. Would it help if I tell you that he is coming alone?"

"No." I left it at that and tried to forget about where I was going and whom I would be seeing.

An hour later, Alice moved away from me. I stood up and let her help me into my cerulean blue dress. It was strapless and cinched at the waist, but flared out over my hips and stopped just above the knee. It was fun and flirty and I had been anxious to wear it ever since I saw it in Saks. When I was zipped and Alice was satisfied with my appearance, she turned me so that I could take in my reflection from the floor mirror in my room.

She had curled my hair and swept it over one shoulder. She had pinned it with some blue butterfly combs. I had a smokey eye and glossy lips with just a hint of color. "Wow. Thanks Ali."

"You look fabulous Bells. I'm going to go get ready. Let me know when the limo gets here. And don't sit." She bounced off the shower and I went into the living room to make sure that I had everything I would need in my clutch. I looked out the big picture window and thought back to the day the she had called me to tell me that she was engaged.

"_Bella! Jasper proposed tonight. Can you believe it? I'm getting married." I could almost hear her bouncing through the phone._

"_Oh, Ali. I am so happy for you. Tell me everything." And she did. I was on the phone with her for two hours getting the play by play. He had taken her to a french restaurant and had the maitre'd place her ring in the bottom of her champagne glass. It was almost funny. Alice usually chugs her alcohol, but something made her sip this. When she saw the ring coming toward her, she had dropped her flute. It was almost laughable, but not quite. When she had looked up from the broken shards, Jasper was on one knee in front of her and the whole restaurant had gotten quiet. Until she squealed yes, that is._

"_Bella. You have to be my maid-of-honor. Please say you will?" Alice begged._

_I didn't even think before I said, "Of course. I would love to."_

_Me and my big mouth._

It was too late to turn back now. I would just have to grin and bear it. I would walk into the party and avoid him. I would make him think it was easy for me to live without him.

***EASY***

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. I wiped down the mirror and began my morning ritual. Too bad it was evening. I shaved and tried to do something with my unruly hair, but as usual it went into its normal, just out of bed, sex hair, look. I gave up and went into the bedroom and pulled on my suit. Alice had made sure to tell me exactly what I would be wearing and even sent over the blue silk tie.

I had been preparing myself for this night ever since Jasper had told me he was going to propose. I knew that Alice would ask Bella to be her maid-of-honor. I hadn't seen her since she had walked out of my life a year ago. _Fucking Kate!_ She had walked into our apartment and seen me in our bed with an old girlfriend and completely misread the situation.

I had just gotten home from a long shift at the hospital and had crawled into bed. I knew that Bella would be home in about an hour. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I felt warm arms slide around me. I rolled over prepared to kiss Bella hello, but came face to face with my ex, Kate Denali.

"_What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!"_

"_Come now, Eddie. Is that anyway to say hello?" She had purred._

_My first mistake had been staying that bed. "What do you want Kate? You need to get out. Bella will be home soon."_

"_Are you still playing house with the mouse?" She laughed at her pathetic attempt at levity._

_Before I had been able to say a word, a noise from the doorway caught my attention. Bella stood stock still staring at me with tears pouring down her face._

_I held my hand out in a stopping gesture, "NO! Bella this isn't.." I never got to finish because she had spun around and ran away. I heard the front door slam, before I could get to her. "FUCK!"_

"_Well, now we can play." I felt Kate's hand slide up my arm. _

_I turned and gripped her arm roughly. "Get your clothes and get the fuck out of my house. I never want to see you again. You just possibly ruined my life you fucking whore!"_

I had called Bella all night, but it just went to voice mail. I left messages that were never returned. Alice told me that she didn't want to see me and that I should give her some space. So I did. Worst mistake I ever made. A week after the incident, I came home and found all of her stuff had been cleaned out and that she had changed her number. I never saw her again. I also never got over her either.

Bella was the love of my life. Tonight would be difficult for me. I was going to find out how she found it so easy to walk away from me. Tonight I would make her talk to me.

***EASY***

"Alice! The limo just pulled up." I hollered.

"Coming!" Alice answered back.

Alice walked out of the bedroom hopping as she adjusted the straps of one of her heels. She was stunning in her white one shoulder dress. She looked like a bride. "Ali, you look fantastic."

"Thanks, Bells. Here are your shoes. Lets go." Alice handed me a pair of three inch heels in the exact color of my dress. I slipped them on, surprised that they were actually comfortable.

I followed Alice out to the waiting limo and slid in after her. I knew that she wanted to make sure that I entered the club before her. Jasper was part owner of one of the hottest clubs in Houston. His twin sister Rosalie was a majority owner and handled the day to day operations. They had closed the club for the private party this evening. I had only been here a couple of times. I avoided places that I knew Edward could be at. Alice said that he had been working himself to death and had taken a months vacation to help Jasper. _I bet he would never have done that for me._

"A toast! To the future Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. May happiness follow you always." I toasted with the champagne that Alice had handed me.

"Thanks Bells. I know tonight isn't going to be easy, but try and have fun okay?"

"Sure." I looked out the window as the lights of Houston rolled by. I would enjoy myself. It just wouldn't be easy.

The limo pulled to a stop outside an old warehouse, turned nightclub. _Eclipse_ was written in pink neon across the facade. The driver opened the door and I slid out and waited for Alice to join me. "We're late, Ali."

"I know. I wanted to make an entrance." She grinned.

_Great!_ I just followed after her and waited while she knocked on the door. The outside doors had no handles, so they could only be opened from the inside. One of the bouncers, Jake, opened the door and let us in.

"Well, here comes the bride. I'll let the DJ know you're here. Just wait a minute." Jake let the door shut and then slipped into the bar, leaving us standing in the entryway.

"Alice, what's going on?" I questioned.

"Just making an entrance." _And making sure that my brother sees you first thing._ Alice just smiled over at me. "Smile, Bella."

I smiled and then frowned when I heard the DJ's voice. "Ladies and gentleman. Please turn your attention to the doors as the bride and the maid-of-honor have arrived. Please welcome, Bella Swan and Alice Cullen."

The doors in front of us were swept open and cheers and applause went up around the room. _Oh, yeah. This was going to be easy._

***EASY***

My eyes and been trained on the door for the last half hour. Every time someone would come through those doors I looked to see if it was her.

"Relax, dude. Alice has something planned, so you'll know when she gets here. You need to calm down Edward." Jasper said, as he nursed his beer.

"Easy for you to say, Jazz. You got your girl. I haven't seen Bella in a year man." I took a large swallow from my own beer and looked at my watch for the hundredth time. I looked up when I saw the bouncer approach the DJ. I waited until he walked back to the door and knew that she was here.

"Ladies and gentleman. Please turn your attention to the doors as the bride and the maid-of-honor have arrived. Please welcome Bella Swan..."

I didn't hear him announce my sister. I was staring at the brown-eyed beauty at her side. Bella had changed little in a year. She was more beautiful than I remembered. I felt a stirring in my crotch as my eyes raked up and down her body. Her dress fit her in all the right places and flared over her perfect hips and gorgeous legs. I couldn't move. I willed myself to look away, before she caught me staring.

"Close your mouth Edward. Have a little self respect." My mother said from beside me.

"Mom!" I looked down into the green eyes of my mother. "I haven't seen her for a year. She left me, remember."

Esme looked up at me"Of course I remember. I watched you wallow for months until you came back to your senses." She brought her hand up to my cheek. "You and Bella belong together Edward. I know that tonight is the night that you will find your way back to each other."

"Thanks, mom. That's just what I needed to hear." I excused myself and went to join Jasper. Alice had wanted pictures of the wedding party when everyone arrived and I was already getting daggers shot at me. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what was to come.

***EASY***

I watched him walk over to where we were standing. I had known that we were going to have to pose for pictures with each other. I just wasn't prepared for the way that the photographer wanted us to stand. I felt almost like we were going to prom. Jasper and Alice stood side by side with their arms around each other. Alice insisted that Edward and I stand next to each other, our bodies turned toward them.

I could feel the heat radiating off of Edwards body as he pressed against me. I scooted closer to Alice to gain some distance. The spark was still there and he had barely touched me. I was almost on top of Alice as I kept moving away from him. Every time I moved, so did he. Finally, the photographer got the picture taken. I hightailed it away from the group and went to the bar.

"Hey Emmett. Can I get a Blues Night?" I said to the bartender, Alice's other brother.

"Sure thing Bells." I watched as Emmett mixed my drink. "Here you go."

I took a sip and smiled at Emmett letting him know that it was perfect. I took my drink and settled at one of the tables near the dance floor. My eyes found Alice and Jasper dancing to their song. I wasn't familiar with the tune, but they looked happy. I waved when Alice waved to me and continued sipping my drink. I looked around the room and my gaze met Edward's. I quickly looked away and found Esme pulling out the chair beside me.

"How are you doing tonight, sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Esme. How are you?"

"Perfect. I am happy that at least two of my children are happy. I just wish I could say the same for all of them."

I looked at her sharply. "I don't want to discuss this Esme."

"Just hear me out, please."

"Fine." I took a gulp of my drink. So much for pacing myself.

"Edward told us what happened that night. He also said that you never heard him out. Bella, what you think happened didn't happen. Edward did not sleep with Kate."

"I know that Esme. I ran into Kate about six months ago. She told me all about that night. I know he didn't sleep with her." I explained knowing that I would be vilified.

"Then why?" Esme looked confused.

"He didn't come after me. He let me go. Esme, I gave him all of me and he just let me walk away. He didn't fight for me. Sure he called and tried to apologize, but he never showed up. I was staying with Alice. He never came there. He never showed up at my office. He didn't want me like I wanted him and he proved that." I could feel the tears forming and stood up. "Excuse me."

I couldn't believe after all this time the hurt was still there. I thought I had let it go. I can smile and act like I'm fine, but inside I am still broken.

***EASY***

I watched as Bella walked away from my mother with tears glistening in her eyes. I pushed away from the bar and my conversation with my father and quickly approached her. I wasn't ready for what I saw.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" I asked as I took Bella's vacated chair.

"I just talked to Bella. I know why she is still so hurt. Oh, Edward. So much wasted time."

"What are you talking about? Why is she hurt?" I was incredibly curious.

"Honey, you need to talk to her. She thinks you didn't want her and that's why you never went after her."

"WHAT?" I was shocked. "She never let me explain. She just walked away and Alice told me she needed space. That's what I gave her. I always figured when she was ready, she would come to me and be ready to listen."

"Like I said, so much wasted time."

"What else did she say?" I asked.

Mom cleared her throat and then dropped the bomb. "She ran into Kate six months ago. Apparently, Kate apologized and told her the truth."

"So she has known and didn't try and contact me. This is outrageous. Excuse me, mom. And thanks." I walked away and went to the bar and asked Emmett for a shot of tequila. I slammed it down and nodded for another.

"Take it easy, bro. Just go talk to her." Emmett advised.

I looked up from my drink and realized I was being a jack ass. I looked around the room and found Bella standing across the room leaning against the wall. She looked up and our eyes met. This time she didn't look away. I moved away from the bar and started walking toward her. As I reached the edge of the dance floor, the music changed. Rascal Flatts filled the room. I started walking toward her again, but this time she was walking to me as well.

***EASY***

I heard the music change as Edward stopped at the edge of the floor. I knew who had requested this song and I knew why. I took a step away from the wall and headed toward Edward. The crowded dance floor seemed to part as we got closer to each other. When we finally stopped in front of each other, we just stared. No one moved. We just stayed lost in each other's eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's hand reach out to me. I lifted mine and met him half way. I felt that spark of electricity the minute we touched. We curled our fingers around each other and I place my free hand at his shoulder while his came around my waist. We started swaying to the music together, neither of us speaking.

"Look at me, Bella." Edward whispered.

I raised my eyes to his and saw the raw emotion looking back at me. Every emotion I felt was echoed back to me in his eyes. It brought tears to mine.

"So much time wasted." He whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I sighed.

"Why?"

I knew he was going to ask that. "I didn't want to listen. I wasn't ready. But you never came after me. Why?"

"Alice said you wanted space. I was trying to give that to you and then you disappeared."

"I was at Alice's." I looked down. "So much time wasted."

I felt Edward's hand on my chin as he lifted my face back to his. I stared into his emerald orbs and watched as he lowered his head to mine. When our lips touched for the first time after so long, it was almost too much. I felt the tears spill over the sides and run down my cheeks. I had wanted this for so long.

The easy kiss quickly became filled with all the longing and passion that had been held at bay for too long. So when I felt Edward's tongue swipe my bottom lip, I gladly opened and let him in. Our tongues swirled around each other in a sensual dance. We only broke apart when oxygen became and issue.

"You want to get out of here and go somewhere and talk?" Edward asked huskily. All I could do was nod. Without letting go of my hand, he head bobbed at Jasper and let him know we were leaving.

***EASY***

I led her out to my car. Once she was settled, I ran around and got in. "Where to?"

"Edward?" She asked quietly. I looked over at her, looked in her eyes and nodded.

I pulled up in front of the house that we had shared and parked the car in the driveway. I met her at the car door and led her to the front door. Once we were inside, I locked the door and followed her into the living room. She sat on the couch and I sat in the chair facing each other.

"Why didn't you come after me? I thought you didn't want me." Bella spoke quietly.

"Oh, baby. That couldn't be further from the truth. But when Alice told me that you wanted space, I tried to give that to you. I didn't know you were staying with her. Your parents wouldn't tell me where you were. I must have visited them every day for a month. Your Dad threatened to shoot me if I showed up again. Didn't they ever tell you?"

"No. They never said a word." She stood up to pace the room. "I can't believe this. They knew how I felt about you. Dammit. I was depressed for months. Than I ran into that bitch in the street and she was _nice_ to me. She told me all about that night. How she was messed up and drunk. I think that was bullshit. She knew exactly what she was doing. And you.." She pointed at me. "You could have come and found me, but you never did. I never received anything from you but a bunch of phone calls and empty promises." She stopped and sat down in a huff, back on the sofa.

"Are you done?" I asked with a chuckle.

She smirked. "Yes."

"Bella, I came to Alice's apartment four times. She never told me you were staying there. I went to your work, but you were always out of the office. I began to feel like you didn't want to see me. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder. Please, can you ever forgive me?" I pleaded.

She looked at me and got up and crossed over to me. She set herself down and straddled my thighs. "I already have." She whispered as she brought her lips to mine.

I brought my hands up her back and pulled the combs free from her hair, before wrapping up my hands in it as we deepened our kiss. When I felt Bella's tongue trace my lower lip, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. I willingly opened for her and our tongues dueled for dominance.

I slid my hands down her back and tugged her zipper down with them. She shivered as my hands found her warm flesh. I gently pushed my hands inside her dress and around the front and cupped her breasts. I felt her nipples harden under my caress. I pulled my mouth from hers and devoured her neck. Nipping, licking and sucking. Bella's breath was coming in short gasps.

I felt her hands at my tie loosening it and pulling it from my neck. She began the slow process of unbuttoning my shirt. When my shirt was free and unbuttoned, she raked her nails down the plains of my chest, causing me to hiss.

I place my hands under her and lifted her as I stood. She wrapped her legs around my waist and fused her mouth to mine, as I grabbed her ass and walked her toward the bedroom. I stopped walking when my knees hit the bed. I lowered her down and removed my shirt before I followed. I pulled Bella's dress the rest of the way off and drank her in. She grabbed the waistband of my pants and pulled me down on top of her, nestling me against her heat. I groaned at the contact. We fit together so easily.

***EASY***

I felt his hardness pressing just where I needed him. I thrust upward to let him know what I wanted. "Easy, baby. We have all night." He whispered against my neck.

Edward's mouth left a trail down my neck to my chest, where he unclasped my bra and let it fall open, revealing my pink mounds. He rolled and pinched one nipple, while flicking the other with his tongue, causing me to arch against him. I brought my hands to his head and pressed him closer. I moaned as he switched to the other side, while trailing a hand down to my panty line.

He slipped one hand into my boy shorts and I felt his hand brush across my core. He left my breast to follow his hand, where he removed my boy shorts, revealing myself to him. His finger swept up my folds causing me to shudder.

"So wet. What do you want, baby?"

"Edward. You, just you." I felt him smile against my inner thigh and then felt, his tongue on my clit. He flicked it with his tongue before gently sucking. He nipped and sucked until I felt like I would burst. He continued his ministrations as he entered one finger into me, curling into my g-spot. He followed with another finger and then another, stretching me, preparing me for him. I felt the familiar tightening in my belly.

"Edward!" I cried as my climax hit me. He didn't stop until he had lapped up all my juices. I moaned at the loss when he left me to remove the rest of his clothing. He crawled back up the bed until he was hovering over me, his throbbing erection pressed up to my entrance.

"Bella? Look at me." I looked into his green eyes and saw the love shining there. "I love you." He whispered as he slowly pushed into me. We moaned at the sensation.

He stayed still allowing me to adjust to his size, before I thrust upward letting him know he could move. I started moving slowly within me until I was meeting him thrust for thrust. The friction was almost more that I could take and I felt my walls clamp around him.

"Edward! Oh..God!" I cried, as I climaxed again. Edward continued to thrust and I could feel that he was close. "Cum, for me Edward."

Edward reached between us and rolled my already swollen nub in his fingers, getting me closer again. "Cum with me Bella." His thrusting was harder and faster until I thought I was going to explode and I tightened around him again. This time I felt him cross over with me and spill his warm seed inside me.

As we came down from our high, Edward pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss, but he rolled us so that my head was on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Edward." I sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever." Edward whispered.

I smiled as we drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Our relationship was far from perfect, but as long as we had communication on our side, it could be easy.

**The End**

Blues Night:

2 oz vodka

1 oz Blue Curacao liqueur

1/4 tsp salt

5 oz 7-Up® soda


End file.
